enjoy_your_stay_house_of_anubis_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Izzy's letter *page to be deleted*
Dear Izzy, Heh, hi. It’s me. Haley. I..I wanted to do something different for our six month anniversary. I didn’t want to make a collage because everyone else makes collages for birthdays, anniversaries, weddings, etc. A letter isn’t really unique either but hey, I don’t think anyone else would’ve thought of it (to be honest, Belle was the one who came up with the idea of me writing you a letter ahahaha). I’m not really sure what I should say, honestly. I’m trying to make this gift unique because I think our relationship is unique. God, this is going to be so cheesy and cliche I can’t even- -ANYWAY. At first, our relationship wasn’t meant to be taken seriously. I don’t even know how our relationship started, honestly. I think you were on chat one day and I just randomly declared you were my girlfriend/wife. But then it got a little more serious. On December 28, 2013, we were officially “married”. So I guess that’s when our relationship really began. Or I guess, I began to take it seriously for the first time. You were my first friend on the wiki. How did you put up with me, Izzy? I was- I guess I still am so the question is how do you put up with me?- I was an annoying, narcissistic, stupid bitch. I guess you liked that in me because you stayed my friend the whole time I was @PieandHOALoverHere. I left the wiki because I couldn’t take the butthurt comments on my blog anymore and I was getting too temperamental. I came back to the wiki in January 2013. I had the epic username @MessWithMeYouMessWithSibuna. This is probably my most hated but loved account I’ve ever had on the wiki. I got myself into so much trouble on this account. Although I was only on it for six months, the last month, June, being the worst month on the account, we grew close. You were actually happy I came back. Which is shocking, because I used to think people didn’t care if I came or left. My sister figured out how to disable my account in June. So she did it. Therefor I was disabled from the wiki. I stayed away for about a month. But that didn’t stop me from thinking about the wiki every day. That didn’t stop me from thinking about you every day. I came back as @HaleyMartin74. To my surprise, a lot of users were happy that I came back. I was surprised that you were happy, too. You’ve gone through so much in our friendship. You’ve seen me at my worst and my best. You’ve seen me in situations I’d rather you not see me in. You’ve seen me fight and get hurt. You’ve seen me hide in fear. You’ve seen everything. And you’ve yet to judge me, like everyone else has. When I used to say “I love you” to you, I don’t know. I don’t think I meant it. I think I meant “I like you a lot”. But now when I say “I love you”, I fucking mean I love you. I love everything about you. I love how dedicated you are, I love how upset you get over little things, it shows you CARE, I love how much you try to make everyone happy, even if you’re not happy, I love your writing, I love your humor, I love how geeky you can be, I just love you. This whole letter is probably the most cheesy and ridiculous thing you’ve heard, right? I know I’m just some random girl on the Internet, and I know you’re just some geeky girl on the Internet, but that’s why we make the best e-couple. -Haley